hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Peace Sounds Nice...
Peace Sounds Nice...(平和っていいな... Heiwa tte iina...) is the first image song for the Baltic States (Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia) in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Kokoro Tanaka in the voice of Latvia, Ken Takeuchi in the voice of Lithuania, and Atsushi Kousaka in the voice of Estonia, with Yasuhiro Takato in the voice of Russia. Lyrics Kanji= リトア二ア：「俺たちのキャラソンが出来たみたいだね･･･ なんかこういうの緊張するなぁ。 俺はいいから… エストニア、歌いなよ」 エストニア：「僕はいいですよ･･･あ、ラトビア歌いなよ」 ラトビア：「え？僕？僕は･･･あ、あの…リトア二アさんどうぞ」 リトア二ア：「なんだ、せっかくの機会なんだし、たまには俺たちも羽を伸ばして！ねぇ、エストニア？」 エストニア：「あ、僕 お茶入れてきます（ついでにもちたちにキャべツ）」 ラトビア：「あ･･･あ･･･」 リトア二ア：あぁぁっー ～街は世界遺産 静かな顔のバルト海は ･･･えっと エストニア：通常より塩分の濃度が低いため 冬には凍結することがある リトア二ア：(あ、さすがタイミングがいいねー) リトアニア、エストニア: 'La La La･･･ 笑顔になる生活 La La La･･･ いつも平和がいいね 素敵な世界 'リトア二ア：「ラトビアも歌いなよ」 エストニア：「うん、そうだよ。」 ラトビア：「あ･･･は、はい！」 ラトビア：僕のうちは　自然ゆたかです 町並みだって･･･ お酒は飲むと止まらないです リトア二ア：「じゃあ俺も」 周りに縁あふれる環境　俺は幸せさ エストニア：僕はITなら･･･得意だよ 「分からないことがあったら 聞いて下さい」 リトアニア、エストニア、ラトビア:'La La La･･･ 声をあげて歌おう La La La･･･ いつも平和がいいね ゆかいな世界 'リトア二ア：「さぁそろそろ夕飯の支度をしようか。今日は何にする？ たまにはヴェーダレイもいいかなって 思って･･･」 エストニア：「黒パンとヴェリヴォルストにしようかなと思います」 ラトビア：「僕はプートラにします。」 ロシア：「プートラもいいけど　やっぱりボルシチだよねー」 リトア二ア：「ボルシチはよくロシアさんのところで食べたなぁ。」 エストニア：「ボルシチは元々はウクライナさんのところの料理なんだけどね」 リトア二ア：「さすがエストニア！」 ラトビア：「僕、ブラック・バルサム持って来たんで、あとでみんなで飲みませんか？」 ロシア：「えー！飲むならウォトカにしようよ。ウォートカー！！」 リトアニア、エストニア、ラトビア: 「･･･うぉ･･･ウォトカ？？？　･･･うわぁぁぁぁぁっぁっぁぁぁっぁぁ！！！」 リトア二ア：「ロシアさん、いつからそこにいたんですか？」 エストニア：「寒いですよね、僕お茶淹れてきます」 ロシア：「君たち楽しそうだね～ La La La～～ボルシチ・ウォトカ・コサックダンス！！ あれー　なんで歌わないの？」 ラトビア：「ロシアさん、流右だなぁ。僕たちのキャラソンにまで出てくるなんて、 よっぽどずうずうしいか、歌に自信があるんですね。」 ロシア：「ずうずうしくないよ、だって、君たちのキャラソンということは、僕のキャラソンでもあるんだから、ね♪ La La La～～マトリョーシカに、びっくりしないでね♪」 ラトビア：「そうでしたか～、マトリョーシカより、僕たちのがびっくりですよ。 せっかくロシアさんがいなくて平和なところだったんですけどね」 リトアニア、エストニア:「･･････ラ、ラ、ラトビアァァァッァアッァァァッァア！！！」 ロシア：ビラビラトビア～ビラビラトビア～～ふんふんふんふん～ |-| Romaji= Lithuania: "Ore tachi no kyarason ga dekita mitaida ne. Nanka kō iu no kinchō suru nā. ore wa īkara… Esutonia utai na yo" Estonia: "Boku wa īdesu yo… a, Ratobia utai na yo" Latvia:`"E ? Boku? Boku wa… a, ano… Ritoania-san dōzo" Lithuania:"Nanda, sekkaku no kikai nandashi, Tamani wa oretachi mo hane o nobashite! Nē,Esutonia?" Estonia: "A , boku ocha irete kimasu (tsuideni mochi-tachi ni kya betsu)" Latvia: "A … a…" Lithuania: A ~a~a~ − 〜Machi wa seikaiisan Shizukana kao no baruto-kai wa… etto Estonia: Tsūjō yori enbun no nōdo ga hikui tame Fuyu ni wa tōketsu suru koto ga aru Lithuania: "(A , sasuga taimingu ga ī nee)" Lithuania, Estonia: Lalalala-la-la Lalalala-la-la Egao ni naru seikatsu Lalalala-la-la Lalalala-la-la Itsumo heiwa ga ī ne Sutekina sekai Lithuania:"Ratobia mo utai na yo" Estonia:"Un, sōda yo." Latvia:"A … ha, hai!" Latvia: Boku no uchi wa shizen yutakadesu Machinami datte... O-sake wa nomu to tomaranaidesu Lithuania: "Jā ore mo" Mawari ni midori afureru kankyō Ore wa shiawase sa Estonia:'Boku wa IT nara... tokuida yo "Wakaranai koto ga attara kii te kudasai" '''Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia:'Lalala-la-la Lalalala-la-la Koe o agete utaou Lalalala-la-la Lalalala-la-la Itsumo heiwa ga ī ne Yukaina sekai '''Lithuania:"Saa sorosoro yūhan no shitaku o shiyou ka. Kyō wa nani ni suru? Tamani wa vēdarei mo ī ka natte omotte..." Estonia:"Kuro-pan to verivorusuto ni shiyou ka na to omoimasu" Latvia:"Boku wa pūtora ni shimasu." Russia:"Pūtora mo īkedo yappari borushichi dayo nee" Lithuania:"Borushichi wa yoku Roshia-san no tokoro de tabeta nā." Estonia:"Borushichi wa motomoto wa Ukuraina-san no tokoro no ryōri nandakedo ne" Lithuania:"Sasuga Esutonia!" Latvia:"Boku, burakku･barusamu motte kitande, ato de min'nade nomimasen ka?" Russia:"E～! Nomunara wotoka ni shiyou yo. Wōtokā!!" Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia:`"… Wo…. Wotoka???… Uwa ~aaaa~aaa~aa~aa!!!" Lithuania:"Roshia-san, itsu kara soko ni itandesu ka?" Estonia:"Samuidesu yo ne, boku ocha irete kimasu" Russia:"Kimitachi tanoshisōda ne♪ ～Lalala ～～ Borushichi Wotoka kosakku-dansu!! Aree,nande utawanai no? " Latvia: "Roshia-san, sasuga da nā. Bokutachi no kyarason ni made detekuru nante, Yoppodo zūzūshī ka, uta ni jishin ga aru ndesu ne" Russia: "Zūzūshikunai yo, datte, kimitachi no kyarason to iu koto wa, Boku no kyarasonde mo aru ndakara, ne ♪ Lalala ~~ matoryōshika ni, bikkuri shinaide ne ♪" Latvia: "Sōdeshita ka 〜, matoryōshika yori, bokutachi no ga bikkuridesu yo. Sekkaku Roshia-san ga inakute heiwana tokorodatta ndesukedo ne" Lithuania, Estonia: "........... Ra raratobia~aaa~aa~aaa~aa!!!" Russia: Birabiratobia ~ Birabiratobia ~ fun fun fun fun ~ |-| English= Lithuania: "It looks like our character song is finally made, I'm kind of nervous at these kind of things! It's fine with me, so Estonia why don't you sing?" Estonia: "I'm fine..Oh, Latvia should sing" Latvia: "Uh, me? I, uh, Lithuania go ahead!" Lithuania: "Come on, it's a great opportunity, we should spread our wings once in a while, right Estonia?" Estonia: "Haha...I'll get some tea, while I'm at it, some cabbage for the mochis!" Latvia: "A-uh-uh-uh" Lithuania: The town is the world. The Baltic sea is a quiet home, ah... Estonia: Instead of the usual, change the air into love. In the winter, freezing does happen! Lithuania: (Ah, you have pretty good timing!) Lithuania and Estonia: La la la... A life where you see happiness! La la la... It's great to always be in peace! A wonderful world Lithuania: "Latvia you should sing too!" Estonia: "Yeah, you should!" Latvia: "Uh, uh okay." Latvia: In my place, the view is great, even the streets. If I drink sake, I won't stop~ Lithuania: "Me too" Green surroundings, in where environments are full of, I am so fortunate Estonia: If it has to do with IT, I'm exceptionally good at "If you do not understand please listen in." Everyone: La la la... I will sing aloud La la la... Always, peace sounds nice Amusing world Lithuania: "Well, soon we should get dinner ready. What should we have today? I﻿ was kinda thinking of having vederai."Lithuanian potato sausage Estonia: "Ah Yes, I think we should have black bread and verivorst.""Black Pudding" - an Estonian Christmas Sausage Latvia: "I want Skâbâ Putra."Latvian sour cream soup Russia: "Mhm so Putra, and I guess we could also have BorschtA soup of Ukrainian origin that is popular in many Eastern and Central European cuisines too, huh?" Lithuania: "I wish I could eat Borscht as often as Russia." Estonia: "Borscht was originally a dish from Ukraine's place, yeah?" Lithuania: "Impressive Estonia!" Latvia: "I brought some Black Balsam.Riga Black Balsam: a traditional Latvian herbal liqueur made with many different natural ingredients mixed in pure vodk Should we go drink afterwards?" Russia: "Eh?! If we go drinking we should﻿ drink VODKA~!!" Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia: "...Huh?...Vodka??? UWAH~!!!" Lithuania: "Mr. Russia, how long have you been there!?" Estonia: "It sure is cold, huh? I'll go brew some tea." Russia: "It's so fun, isn't it you guys?~ La la la...~ pirozhki,Eastern European individual-sized baked or fried buns stuffed with a variety of fillings. vodka, cossack dance!!Hopak: a Ukrainian Dance Huh? Why aren't you singing?" Latvia: "As expected of Russia, coming into our character song, Very brazen, but I think we sung pretty good right?" Russia: "Its not brazen, but, your guys character song is also my character song. That is why, yeah? La la la... Matryoshka,Russian nesting dolls don't be scared" Latvia: "Ah, that's right. Other than matroyshka, it was a surprise for us. It's okay, but Russia because you are here our peace ended unexpectedly." Estonia and Lithuania: L-L-L-LATVIAAAA!!! Russia: Flutter Flutter~ Flutter Flutter~ fnfnfnfn~ Album It was initially released exclusively as a digital download, but was later released on the album Hetalia Digital Single The Best Plus α, on August 10, 2012. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs